The Jerusalem/Olympus System
The Jerusalem/Olympus System was a star system located 8 LY from Earth in NC V1 and V3. 12 planets orbited the star Imhotep. In the NC V1 timeline it was called the Jerusalem system and first settled in 2115 when the Reivers settled on Erebus. It was home to the Prismismals, a near human species. In the NC V3 and IV timeline it was called the Olympus system and was first settled in 2128 by the Federal Republic of Tartarus. In NC IV however, the People's Republic of China conquered it in 2176. Imhotep Imhotep is a F9 type star similiar to Sol but slightly larger and heavier. It is 1.1 times the diameter of Earth's sun, and 1.15 times the mass as well as having a luminosity equivalent to 1.55 times Sol's. It has a surface temperature of 6155 Kelvin. It rotates once on its axis every 18.4 standard days. It has an estimated age of 1.12 054billion years. Inner Planets Veinite.png Gullveig.png Oberon.png Ebos.png Nufreron.png Veinite Veinite is a small world not unlike Mercury that orbits close to Imhotep. It is one of the two brothers, the other being Gullveig so called because of their very similar composition and orbit. It has a radius of 2396km, a mass of 0.0465 Earth Mass Equivalents (EMEs) and a density of 4.82 g/cm3. It orbits Imhotep once every 59.5 standard days at 0.34 AU. It lacks any atmosphere and due to a slightly eccentric orbit the surface temperature varies from 213 Celsius to 271 Celsius, with an albedo of 0.14. It is 70.7% silicates by weight, with the remaining 29.3% coming from the solid iron core. Gullveig Gullveig is the slightly larger of the two brothers, having a radius of 2488 km and a mass of 0.054 EMEs and a density of 5.00 g/cm3. It is theorised that Gullveig and Veinite may have been part of the same body at one time, being split in two by a large astronomical impact. It orbits Imhotep at 0.49 AU with a year equivalent to 117 standard Earth days. It has a surface temperature of 157 Celsius and an Albedo of 0.12. It is 88.8% iron, with an oversized core and 11.2% silicates Oberon Oberon is a Venusian style world, clouded from sensors thanks to it's thick atmosphere. Not much is known about this world apart from it's most basic physical statistics. It has a mass of 0.82 EMEs, a diameter of 12104 km and a density of 5.24 g/cm3. One Oberonian year lasts 221 standard days and orbits Imhotep at 0.74 AU. It has one significant moon: Kamaria. Erebus Erebus is where the Bloatship Blackett landed in 2115. It has an atmosphere similar to Earth but it is slightly larger with heavier gravity. Alongside a surface area of 540.5 million square km it has a density of 13120 km, a density of 6.06 g/cm3 and a mass of 1.2 EMEs. It has a Hill Sphere of 0.013 AU, a Roche limit of 1700 km, a surface gravity of 1.14 Gs, an escape velocity of 12.1 km and a geosynchronous orbital distance of 38380 km from surface. It orbits Imhotep at 1.25 AU with an orbital velocity of 28.57 km/s. One year on Erebus lasts 1.4 standard years (584 Erebus days or 511 Earth days) and a day lasts 21 standard hours. Nyx Nyx is the sole major moon of Erebus, with an atmosphere similar to Titan. It has a mass equivalent ot 1.83 Lunas, a radius of 2496km a density of 2.07 g/cm3, a surface temperature of 6.27 degrees celsius. One nyxian day lasts 15 standard days and orbits erebus every 19.2 days at a distance of 393100km. It has an escape vleocity of 2.68 km/s and a surface gravity of 1.44 m/s2. Ebos Ebos is another mysterious body. It has an odd electrostatic effect that has so far prevented most exploration. It has a mass of 1.05 EMEs, a diameter of 12511 km and a density of 6.10 g/cm3. It orbits Imhotep at a distance of 1.59 AU. It lacks any significant moons, but seems to be entirely covered in liquid water. Nufreron Nufreron is a planet like Mars and is the last of the rocky inner worlds. It has a mass of 0.11 EMEs a diameter of 6788 km and a density of 3.92 g/cm3. One year on Nufreron lasts 2.46 standard years and it orbits at a distance of 1.9 AU. It has two significant moons: Pulan and Arkate. Outer planets Makuyu.png Prichi.png Shora.png Yemia.png Thion.png Skov.png Makuyu Makuyu is a gas giant and the largest body in the Jerusalem system apart from Imhotep and has a mass of 500.86 EMEs, a density of 0.98 g/cm3 and a diameter of 180145 km. It orbits Imhotep once every 10.3 standard years at a distance of 4.93 AU. It possesses a very dense ring and 3 major moons: Nakuru, Ganssa and Bosta. Prichi Prichi is the smaller cousin of Makuyu, only weighing 358.21 EMEs and being 145636 km in diameter. It is over a third denser than Makuyu at 1.33 g/cm3. It takes 10.6 standard years to orbit Imhotep at 5.02 AU out. It has 5 major moons: Lunetta, Badra, Muraco, Jocasta and Shashi. Shora Shora is much smaller than Prichi, weighing 95.2 EMEs and 89785 km in diameter. It has a density of 1.5 g/cm3, a year that lasts 15.5 standard years and is 6.45 AU out. It has 7 major moons: Astennnu, Thoth, Taini, Migina, Kynthia, Diane and Soma. Yemia Yemia is almost the size of Prichi, having a diameter of 134878 km and a mass of 285.3 EMEs and has a density of 1.5 g/cm3. It orbits Imhotep once every 17.6 standard years at a distance of 7.03 AU. It has one significant moon: Mimitech. Thion Thion is similar to Neptune or Uranus with a mass of 40.7 EMEs, a diameter of 65703 km and a density of 1.64 g/cm3. One year on Thion lasts 31.8 standard years as it is 10.4 AU out. It has three significant moons: Khons, Iamar and Hilel Skov Skov is the smallest gas giant in the system with a mass of 14.1 EMEs and a diameter of 45021 km with a density of 1.76 g/cm3. It lies 12.3 AU out from Imhotep orbiting once ever 40.6 standard years. It has two major moons: Pamuya and Artemis Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Nation Creation Category:Quill Category:NC Astronomical Bodies Category:NC Systems Category:The Reivers Category:Jerusalem System